Story Challenge Linstock - Cats 1 Gravid
by SpockLikesCats
Summary: His eyes opened and it scared Kirk a little. His normally impassive Vulcan first officer's mien was frantic. His voice came out in a husky, very deep timbre unusual for him. "We must escape," he said. "We must not be re-captured."
Caza-Maza Drabbles 1.

 **Gravid**

The Sphaphagmaphous was gravid, and nervous. McCoy took a reading and shook his head. "I'll damn sure do my best," he said, "But I've only read about these folks in medical histories." He looked over at Spock, who was silent; who in fact had his eyes closed and was reaching out a hand to the giant female's lengthy, furred proboscis. Or the proboscis was reaching toward Spock's hand, McCoy wasn't sure which. Spock's hand and her proboscis met; she wound the end around his wrist and suddenly it seemed to McCoy they each relaxed a little.

Her neck towered so high that Scotty, Spock and McCoy had improvised a maternity ward in the Hangar Bay, sealing off some walls using force fields.

The Enterprise lurched, and the Sphaphagmaphous nearly lost her footing. She was panting. McCoy pressed a button to mist the chamber. This would calm her and allow her take in some moisture without drinking. "What the hell's going on up there, Jim!" the doctor snapped after the ship lurched again.

"We're taking some disruptor fire from the Bey of Draschdus. He wants his sphaphagmommy back."

"A little cultural sensitivity, Captain. She is highly sentient, not his to possess; and she is a sphaphag _maphous_ ," Spock said, his eyes still closed, his face wearing a gentle expression. Uhura stood nearby, a hand on the gravid being's front leg, as rapt as Spock.

"He was makin' a joke, Spock. She's about to be a mother. A _mommy_ ," McCoy explained. Spock was ignoring him. Uhura looked at McCoy with that Patient Expression she reserved for his and Kirk's humor, then breathed deeply and resumed her meditative face.

Kirk said, "We've just about worn the Bey's ship down. He's used up most of his energy for disruptors and our shields have taken every hit, no problem. We'll be taking him in tow any minute. You and Uhura just keep facilitating, Bones. And Spock … doing whatever he's doing. What _are_ you doing, Spock?"

"He is in contact with her, Captain," Uhura told him softly, trying not to be cross. She had to hold the mood of serenity tight around herself, Spock, and the mother-to-be.

"Spock's facilitating … like a midwife, huh." McCoy could hear the smile in Jim's voice. "… Chekov, reinforce shields on our left quarter—"

WHAMM…!

"DAMMIT Jim, quit messing with me. I'm the midwife," said McCoy, as he lost his scanner. He looked dubiously at their new ally, wondering if he could slip between her tree-trunk sized legs to retrieve it.

"Sorry about that. Kirk out."

Before McCoy could move, Uhura slipped deftly in and dipped to retrieve his medscanner, keeping her other hand on the Sphagmaphagmous . Uhura's hand grazed his as she passed the scanner to him, and suddenly McCoy's irritation eased.

/\

Starfleet was tasked with keeping an eye on the "lawless" planet Ridofol. Each Bey decided the laws for his or her own region, and some were benevolent, but Draschdus was a region that required surveillance. About two light-years away from Ridofol, Spock had requested an urgent meeting with Kirk in his Ready Room. A glance back at Uhura's worried gaze told Kirk it was something dire.

"Spock, what is it?" Kirk demanded as soon as the door shut behind him. Spock had dropped into the chair in front of the captain's desk.

His eyes opened and it scared Kirk a little. His normally impassive Vulcan first officer's mien was frantic. His voice came out in a husky, very deep timbre unusual for him. "We must escape," he said. "We must not be re-captured."

"What the –" Kirk went to him and leaned down to better study Spock's expression. The Vulcan's dark eyes met his, pleading.

"We are old allies of the Vulcans. We have just escaped the Bey of Drachsdus; we require rescue. He is in pursuit."

 _Holy sh-!_ Kirk thought. The more peaceable leaders on that planet would not have abducted intelligent telepaths capable of long-distance communication with other Psi-capable races, in this case, Commander Spock. The Bey of Drachsdus had just violated the freedom of an intelligent species.

"How did the Bey kidnap them – you?"

"We were on our way to New Vulcan. Our ship malfunctioned and he offered 'help'. Please excuse us, the need for Dr McCoy is urgent. When you locate our vessel please ensure he sees us."

Spock stood briskly, exchanged a nod with Kirk, and went to the turbolift to head for the Medbay.

 _Enterprise_ located and tractored the Sphaphagmaphous's transport and, shields up, began looking for the Bey of Draschdus. The Bey found the Enterprise before they found him.

Spock went to Sickbay and relayed the medical requests for the impending birth to Dr McCoy.

"Spock'll have to be excused from the Bridge," McCoy told Kirk again. "The Sphaphagmaphous needs him and Uhura to see her through."

"And you too, Doctor?"

"Knock off the smirking, Jim. Of course me too, even if I'm just a Psi-null doctor."

"But _very_ empathetic," Kirk said. McCoy snorted and snapped off the comm., and he and Spock went to meet Uhura in the Hangar Bay. On the way they heard Uhura page Lt Darwin and Lt M'Ress to the Bridge for weapons and communications standby.

/\

Now Uhura stood near, listening to the deep humming issuing from the being's throat. She began to sway, and to hum louder. Her back legs moved up and down slightly as she pawed at the soft covering that had been settled on the floor to improve her grip on the deck.

McCoy wished she would stand still. He still had little idea of the best scenario for a peaceful birth. Stable, moist environment: check (mostly). Room to extend the neck: check. Soft "ground": check. But as an acting obstetrician, he felt at something of a loss here.

"Uhura, can you or Spock ask if she's comfortable?"

They nodded in unison. Uhura was humming with the Sphaphagmaphous now, and moved around the back of Spock to stand by McCoy. She extended a hand and McCoy _felt_ the being's thoughts.

"She's comfortable! … Thanks, Uhura."

Spock, his voice deeper than McCoy had ever heard it, said, "We are grateful too. We two are among the last of our species. We were en route to our temporary home when we were taken prisoner by the Bey. Our family waits at New Vulcan for us."

No better place, McCoy thought. Highly intelligent races, both decimated by Nero. They could recover together.

He reached out to smooth a hand down the lower leg of Qerojenou, for that was her name. He could feel her thoughts now, and they were embracing and beautiful.

The baby would be here soon. All 150 kilos of her.

/\ * /\\* /\

Gentle Reader, I appreciate your visit. If you've enjoyed this story, or have suggestions for me, please leave a comment. Thanks!


End file.
